RedYellowOrange
by RunaFia
Summary: Gaku, Karu, dan Rio tetanggaan. Dan sebenernya mereka gak polos sih, cuma Rio aja yang polos. Ceritanya, mereka main keluarga-keluargaan. /summary bad/RnR?
**Minna-san~ Runa apdet lagi nih,**

 **Project : Devils ditunda dulu yah~~~ hahay~/gaje**

* * *

.

.

RunaFia Presented

'RedYellowOrange'

.

.

Ceritanya, ada perumahan di dekat SMP Kunugigaoka di Tokyo. Perumahannya bernama Greenfield dan ... ya, itu masih baru. Jadi, baru beberapa orang yang tinggal di situ. Tepatnya 3 keluarga. Akabane, Nakamura, Asano.

Pertama, keluarga Akabane, keluarga ini rambutnya merah semua. Dan ... memiliki seorang anak bernama Karma. Umurnya enam tahun, kelas satu. Anaknya jail, tapi cakep. Ia kesepian, ayah-ibunya ngantor melulu kerjaannya, sampe malem sih.

Kedua, keluarga Nakamura, keluarga ini keluarga harmonis. Cuma sang kepala keluarga yang kerja, ibunya tetep di rumah. Gak mau buah hatinya kehilangan kasih sayang dan menggila, seperti di kasus-kasus kriminal. Buah hatinya itu seorang perempuan manis, namanya Rio. Kelas satu juga, umurnya 6.

Ketiga, keluarga Asano. Keluarga ini sangat mengerikan. Bapaknya yang bernama Gakuhou hanya tinggal bersama anak tunggalnya, Gakushuu. Ibunya meninggal ketika melahirkan Gakushuu. Gakushuu kesepian juga, dia sama kayak Rio dan Karma, umurnya 6 tahun.

En, mereka saling kenal.

Karma dan Asano dititipkan kepada keluarga Nakamura. Tentu saja keluarga Nakamura sangat setuju. Tapi Rio nggak.

Kenapa?

Rio ngeri ngeliat kejeniusan dan kehorroran Gakushuu.

Rio juga takut dengan kejahilan Karma.

Tapi mereka dipaksa berdeketan dan ... ya, hubungan tiga orang ini sulit dijelaskan.

Hemm ...

... sahabat masa kecil?

.

.

Pagi pada weekend, Karma manjat pagar keluarga Nakamura. Beda dengan Gakushuu yang menjunjung tinggi kesopanan. Ia membuka pagar lalu memasuki halaman rumah, dan menutup pagarnya kembali.

"Gaku! Karu!"

Gadis pirang berambut sebahu membawa boneka beruang cokelat. Ia tersenyum. Wajahnya memerah sedikit.

"Main boneka yuk!"

Gakushuu sama Karma diem.

"Emmm ... Rio-chan, aku bosan main boneka,"

"Trus main apaan, Karu?"

"Tingkatin kepintaran aja,"

"Kamu menang terus, Gaku,"

"Oke, deh ..." Gaku ama Karu mikir, _permainan yang cocok buat cewek dan cowok apaan ya?_

"Rumah-rumahan! Maksud Rio, keluarga-keluargaan!" Rio berseru cempreng.

"Hah?"

.

.

Kamar Rio ceritanya ruang keluarga.

Jadinya mereka main rumah-rumahan. Rio jadi mama. Karma jadi papa. Gakushuu jadi anak.

Kenapa jadi anak?

 _Lha, wong Rio nanya ke ibunya, gini,_

 _"Mama, bagusnya aku, Karu, ato Gaku jadi anak?" tanya Rio polos._

 _"Lha, kalian semua anak-anak, kan," ujar sang Nyonya Nakamura._

 _"Kita mau main rumah-rumahan," jelas Rio._

 _"He~ kalo gitu Gaku aja," sang Nyonya menjawab._

 _"Kok?"_

 _"Kan kalau kamu nikah sama Karu, hasil anak kamu oranye, dong,"_

 _Karu ama Gaku udah gak polos lagi, jadi mereka nge-blush sendiri._

 _Rio yang masih polos cuma ngangguk-ngangguk aja._

.

"Jadi, nama keluarga kita apa?"

Karma yang ceritanya baca koran-padahal buku cerpen-nengok ke Gakushuu.

"Akabane, lha. Aku yang kepala keluarga," ucap Karma sombong.

"Jadinya ... aku Akabane Rio, gitu? Dia Akabane Gakushuu?" Rio nunjuk Gakushuu.

"Heum, heum," Karma ngangguk-ngangguk.

.

Apakah akan berlanjut?

.

 **Yo, Minna-san~ Runa balik lagi.**

 **Entah mengapa ini ide mengalir gitu aja di otak. Maaf kalo gaje, rada-rada nge-hang otak Runa karena ...**

 **... laptop Runa rusak!**

 **THEDAAAAAAK~~~/jeritan nista**

 **Begitulah.**

 **Pendek banget ya. Aku kasih lagi, deh.**

 **.**

OMAKE

Rio ama Karma duduk bareng di sofa (yang ceritanya mobil) nganterin Gakushuu ke sekolah.

"Papa ..." ucap Gaku dari kursi belakang.

"Ya?" si Karu noleh ke belakang.

"Kok papa mau nikah sama mama, sih?"

BLUSH, Karma memerah, menoleh ke arah Rio yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Heum ... kamu, kan masih kecil, Nak. Itu urusan dewasa,"

Gaku cengo. "Lha, emang papa udah dewasa?"

DUAKH! Pala Gaku kena papan catur yang ceritanya setir (?).

"Nak, diam kamu,"

Aura Karma menguar mengerikan.

Gaku ngangguk patuh.

Rio senyum polos.

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
